Mia and Me the story continues
by MariChat4ever-and-always
Summary: Mia gets summoned back to Centopia, but she can't predict what awaits her. Rating may change. Hope you enjoy. :D
1. The Beginning

Mia was a normal girl. Her life was perfect, until the day her parents died in an accident. Afterwards nothing was the same anymore. Her whole life changed completely.

She had to move in with her aunt, but since her aunts job kept her from properly taking care of Mia, she sent her to a private school with dorms.

The first day she spent there was weird in many ways. First of all, she felt like a freak because there was this mean girl Violetta and her entourage who mocked her for her clothes the moment she met them.

The only good thing that happened that day, was the gift she got from her late parents, they had planned to give it to her on her next birthday, but her aunt thought it would be better to give it to her early.

Once she opened the gift, she found a beautiful red book with intricate golden designs called ‚Legend of Centopia' and a silver bracelet with a blue stone on top. Inside the book was a letter from her parents with an explanation as to what the book was. She found out that it was a game her father had made especially for her. She remembered the stories her parents would tell her about Centopia a wonderful world full of Elfs, Unicorns and Pans. She had always loved hearing about it, and she was glad her parents had gifted her such a special game.

All that was five years ago. She was a 20 year old woman now, and it had been ages since the last time she had been in Centopia. She missed her friends there dearly, but since the bracelet hadn't shone in a long time she wasn't able to go there and meet them.

She missed Yuko, her best girlfriend in the whole world. Onchao, the white Unicorn with wings and the golden horn. Phuddle, the Pan that had helped her so many times in the past, even if he was a little annoying at times. Lyria, Onchao's Mother, and the first Unicorn she ever met and talked to. But most of all, she missed Mo, the Prince of Centopia, her best guy friend and the man she loved.

She hadn't always been in love with him. In the beginning he was just a really good friend for her, and since she knew about Yuko's feelings for the elven boy, she had kept her feelings a secret. With time though, she had started to love him more and more, but because of her loyalty to her friend she never acted on them.

She hadn't been in Centopia since she had been eighteen, so she hadn't seen any of them for two years. After finishing school she had decided to write her stories down, and create children's books so everyone was able to somehow experience what she did.

Mia was just about to go to bed when it happened. Her bracelet started shining brightly and she realized that she had once again gotten the chance to go back to Centopia.

What she didn't know was, what would happen to her once she arrived.


	2. Old Memories gone, new ones soon to come

This time felt different. Normally the journey from her world to the world of Centopia felt like happiness and small electrical currents running over her body and transforming her into a magical creature.

This time something felt wrong. The transformation was rough and at one point it even hurt. She immediately realized that something was very, very wrong.

When she arrived in Centopia, Mia realized that everything that had been gone and bare, was now covered in vegetation. Centopia looked more beautiful than ever, and had it not been for the weird way she got there, she would have enjoyed the view.

Something unsettling was going on, and she had no idea what it was. When she thought back to her trip here, she realized that she didn't read the oracle and she didn't need a password. She was just transported away as soon as the bracelet started shining.

After that realization hit her, she was scared. What ever did this, it was not the way it should have been. Something dark and scary was going on and she didn't know what to do.

After a few seconds of panicking, she looked down her body and was relieved to see that her outfit hadn't changed. She still wore the same, a little too small, dress and the over the knees shoe/thighs. She still wore her friendship ring and her water glazer.

With a shocked gasp she realized that her bracelet was gone. The sole thing that could bring her home, was gone. She was back to panicking now, since she had no idea what to do. She was scared.

She calmed herself and decided to go look for her friends. She had missed them so much and she was happy to finally meet them again. She tapped her ring once, to let them know that she was there and then she tapped it twice and said „Guide me to Yuko and Mo!".

The little butterfly on her friendship ring got up and started flying, and she followed as fast as she could. She realized that she could still fly as well as the last time she had been here. To be honest, it had taken her quite a while to get the hang of it in the very beginning, but after years of going to Centopia and flying around, she flew as well as her friends.

She continued to follow the butterfly, and while she was flying she wondered why it took her so long. She had never appeared so far off from her friends, because for some reason, she would always find herself close to Onchao. Since he was always near the elves, so was she.

It took her over an hour to finally reach the elven crater. When she arrived, she immediately started searching for Yuko and Mo. The butterfly was still flying in the direction of the castle. She followed it, and soon found herself in the throne room where she could see her friends talking to the king and the queen.

„Hey guys!" she exclaimed once she was close enough for them to hear her. They turned around she could see various emotions flitt over their faces. She was surprised, because none of them were happy to see her. Once she looked closer, she realized that something was wrong.

She could see surprise, confusion and wariness cross their faces, but there was no recognition as to who she was. They didn't know her.

„Mo? Yuko? What happened? Don't you remember me?" she asked, her voice breaking at the thought that everyone had forgotten about her. They just looked at her as if she was an alien.

She looked around and there he was. Onchao. The only one who seemed to recognize her. He came running towards her and neighed a happy hello.

„Hey Onchao. I'm so happy to see you too. At least you remember me. What happened? Why did they forget about me?" she asked him, her voice breaking again, tears threatening to fall, both of happiness that he remembered her, and sadness that everyone else didn't.

„I'm sorry Mia, but i can't really explain to you what happened, because there was nothing that obviously changed about them. I only realized that something was wrong when they looked at their rings being confused as to who was coming to them. They were just discussing what was going on when you came flying in. I don't know why they don't remember you. But i am happy that you are back. I missed you so much!" he exclaimed with a happy neigh.

She closed the distance between them, and nuzzled her head in Onchao's mane. She let out a happy sigh, and thought about what she should do next. She wasn't sure if they would believe her if she told them who she was. She decided to at least give it a try and explain her situation.

„Hello everyone. My name is Mia, and right now you might not remember me, but the truth is we spent a lot of time together in the past. You may or may not believe me, but we have met before. Onchao told me that he didn't realize that you forgot until earlier. Oh! You probably don't remember that i can talk to unicorns. We have been through so much together. We fought and won against Panthea, found the king of the unicorns, and Onchao's father Ohno, drove out some pretty nasty individuals together, including Rixel and Gorgona. We have experienced so much together. We even went on the search for the Trumptus together with Onchao! I really hope that you can remember me, because i never want to forget any of it. The truth is, something was wrong when i was brought here. Normally my bracelet would flash and i would read the oracle from my book to get here, and after some time i would be sent back to my world, but this time something went wrong. I was brought here against my will, my bracelet is gone, and none of you even know what i am talking about. I don't know how i can prove to you that i am telling you the truth but… OH!" she stopped herself from her rant when she remembered something that could help.

„Mo! Yuko! Come with me to the caverns of truth. In there one can't lie, and if i tell you the same thing as just now, you'll know that i told you the truth. Please you have to trust me. If not me, then at least trust Onchao, he knows that i am telling you the truth. Afterwards we could even go to the caverns of mirrors and there i can show you who you are to me!", she stopped talking again, realizing that that may have been a bit too much for all of them right away.

She looked to the floor in shame, when she heard her friends talk for the first time in over two years.

„So you can really talk to Unicorns?" Mo asked, and she just looked at him dumbfounded.

„That is the only thing that stuck with you through that whole rant of mine just now?!" she asked him with a look of disbelief.

„Wow, i only left for two years, and absolutely nothing has changed. You are still the same as always Mo!" she exclaimed, barely able to contain the giggle that was threatening to escape her lips.

He looked at her sheepishly and just shrugged his shoulders, giving her a little smile. Yuko just looked at him as if he was crazy, but she had to stifle her giggle as well.

„Alright miss Mia, i give you the permission to prove yourself. Mo, take her to the cavern of truth and listen to what she has to say, if what she says really is true, we may have a really big problem." the King ordered.

Mo just nodded and lead her out of the castle on to the caverns of Truth.


End file.
